


In Our Eyes

by LittleMissNamekian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Parenting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Not Beta Read, Original Fiction, Sad with a Happy Ending, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNamekian/pseuds/LittleMissNamekian
Summary: Kira and Kari are twin girls who's mother never wanted them, they survive because they have each other.





	In Our Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first piece of work on here, this story was made up in my brain way back in 2011. It's not been beta read so it won't be perfect. Also I have no actual social worker experience, but this is my dollhouse and dolls, so what I want to happen will happen.

“The two of you are nothing” A woman growled at to small girls. The girls both had the same shoulder length blonde hair and light blue eyes. Their skin was marred with bruises, scars and cuts all at varying degrees of healing. Their skin, which should be much brighter at their young age, was a unhealthy pale color. They both wore old torn and faded pink dresses that had various holes and stains. The dresses looked as though they were meant for someone much younger. The slightly taller of the two girls, stood protectively in front of the other one, neither looked very large, both seeming to be very under nourished and much too small. 

“Leave us alone Mother!” The braver of the two small girls snarled back, her eyes narrowed at the woman who was supposed to be taking care of them, not hurting them. There was no way in hell she was letting their mother hurt her sister any longer. It had gone on long enough. Deep down though, the young girl knew she was powerless to protect her sister or herself.

The woman smacked the bolder girl hard across the face, snapping her neck to the left painfully “Don’t fucking talk to me like that Kira, I will always put you back in your place. You are nothing but a worthless piece of shit, that no one will ever want. I’m the only thing you have! Fucking bitch” The woman spat at the little girl who spoke to her.

Kira shrank down slightly, but didn’t move from her protective place in front of the other blonde child. The other girl narrowed her eyes, she didn’t want to believe what their mother said, and would never. The second child, refused to believe the cruel words that her mother would scream at them. The smaller blonde knew that somewhere, someone loved them. 

The woman caught sight of the look on her other daughter’s face and glared at her “You got something to say, retard” Their mother said coldly. Her currently non-verbal child having never spoken a word in her life, despite the many beatings and whippings she had received for not talking. After not getting a reply from the girl, she smirked. “That’s what I thought” With that a hard kick was administered to the silent girls gut, the smaller girl doubling over with a silent grimace of pain.

“Leave Kari alone Mother!” Kira exclaimed, standing shakily in front of her twin. “She hasn’t done anything to you” Kira insisted, not caring the pain she would get for standing up to her mother time and time again, if it meant Kari wouldn’t be hurt than that was all that mattered to her. 

“I said don’t fucking talking to me like that” The oldest of the 3 females in the room snarled as she hit Kira each time she said a word. Her little bitch daughters would learn their place in this family the easy way or the hard way. 

Kira hit the ground after the first few hits, but maintained the cold gaze at her mother. Her mother may be able to break every bone in her body, but she could never break her spirit, that was something Kira refused to relinquish. After her mother stopped hitting her, Kira shakily stood back up, still standing in front of Kari. 

Kari lightly touched her sister’s back, silently telling her twin to rest and that she could handle things from there on. She turned to look at her mother, her gaze even colder than her identical twins. She felt nothing but hate for the poor excuse of a woman, who had birthed them. Kari refused to say anything to her mother, her mother didn’t deserve to hear anything. And Kari didn’t want to risk speaking to Kira, as her mother could possibly hear them talking, and then she would know that Kari spoke. Which in the end would get both of them beat worse, so it was safer for everyone to just assume that she was incapable of speech. 

_Tally Eversome wasn’t always a cruel woman, no once she was a very sweet and loving girl. She loved everyone and everything, she was unable to hurt a fly. As a teenager, she made the mistake of giving into love while at a party, and nine months later a healthy baby boy came into her life. Tally loved her son with everything she was, and despite being only 17, she did her best to give him a good life. Tally spend 4 years trying to find him a good Daddy, and she truly thought that she had found him the perfect Daddy. She married him after dating him for 4 years. Tally loved her new husband and her son, she loved that her husband adopted her baby boy. Everything was perfect._

_2 years into the marriage, she came home to find her once loving husband killing her baby boy. Her little angel was dead. She served him divorce papers and charged him. Tally began to drink and do drugs to cover the pain of losing her baby boy, he didn’t deserve to die. He was only 10 years old. Tally found out she was pregnant with the children of the man who had killed her son, when she was 6 months along. Tally hated the twins from the moment she looked at them, they were his. And if she couldn’t hurt him, she would hurt his children. They were no children of hers, her only child was dead. She would make that bastard pay for everything, through his children._

Tally picked Kari up easily and threw her across the room, smirking when the little girl hit the wall with a hard thud “You’d better pray you die tonight, you little fuckers” She growled before walking from the room, leaving the twin girls on the ground. 

After waiting till it was safe, Kira lead her twin down to their bedroom in the basement. They didn’t have much besides a blanket they had found in a box, and a rickety cot that they shared. This was where they spent most of their time, when they weren’t being beat for just existing.   
Neither girl was able to figure out why their mother hated them so much, all they had been able to gather was that it had something to do with the man who fathered them. “Are you okay Kari?” Kira asked, her voice barely above a whisper, she didn’t want to risk Tally hearing them. 

Kari nodded in answer, her eyes questioning the same of her twin “Yeah, I’ll be okay, I’ve had worse” Kira answered, snuggling as close to her twin as possible without causing either of them much pain. “Maybe tonight our angel, Warren will come and save us” Kira said softly, as she pulled the blanket around the two of them. Every night Kira would pray that her imaginary friend, Warren would come and save them. He always told her that he was always keeping them safe from the monster who resided upstairs, although he didn’t always do a good job. It didn’t bother Kira much, she knew it was hard work. “Please help us tonight Warren” 

Cadence really hated Wednesday mornings, they always seemed to be her bad luck day. She always seemed to get the worst cases on Wednesdays. That morning she found the case file for Warren Eversome and Talia Eversome on her desk. The Eversome case always stuck in her head, she was still new to her job, and it was her first child murder case. Apparently a neighbour to Talia had heard some yelling for a few nights and some banging, enough to be a concern. Now she was being set out to check things out. But as far as anyone knew, Talia lived on her own and had since her son died. 

Cadence knocked at the door a few times, before she fixed her pant suit and waited for Talia to answer. “Who the fuck are you?” Tally slurred as she answered the door, a scowl on her face. How dare someone come to her door at this ungodly hour. It was bad enough that most mornings her two little shit heads would make noise while cleaning or doing other chores.

“I’m Cadence Tigns, I was your case worker 4 years ago. I am just here to make sure you are doing okay and if you needed any supports” Cadence said smoothly, she could sense that something was off, and that it was a bad idea for Talia to know the real reason for her visit. 

Tally’s eyes softened, and she nodded. She moved out of the way and let the social worker through the door. “I won’t lie, it’s been hard since he died, and its been lonely here” Tally said as she was on the couch, motioning for Cadence to do the same. 

Kari listened at the top of the stairs, hearing a new voice. She snuck back to where her twin sister was, pointing towards the top of the stairs excitedly, this was their chance, they could reveal themselves to someone who could save them. Kari grabbed her sisters arm and pulled her towards the steps. Kira following her sister silently, both girls knowing where every single creaky or lose step was, and both of them knew how to avoid all of them. 

Kari pointed at the door, motioning for her twin to listen, as she too listened to the new voice. This new woman sounded really nice, but they knew from past experience that that was deceiving. ‘I wanna see her’ The girls began having a silent conversation, that consisted of eye movement and quick hand motions, but both of the children knew what the other was saying. 

‘It’s not safe Kari, that new woman could hurt us, or worse Mother will hurt us.’ Came Kira’s silent response. She felt bad when she noticed how Kari deflated slightly, she also had considered going to reveal herself to the new lady, but it just wasn’t worth the risk. They already had to deal with nightly beatings, just for being alive. 

Cadence listened as Talia told her a sob story about how hard it’s been the last few years, and how she had made some bad decisions. And while Cadence appeared to be very supporting, she didn’t trust anything that Talia was saying. There was something off in the home, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. 

“And I just can’t forget about that vile man, he left me with things I can’t seem to get rid of” Talia said without thinking. She had peaked Cadence’s interest, what could she possibly have that she was unable to get rid of, that her ex husband had given her. 

“Well I will let my supervisors know that you want some supports, would I be able to come back tomorrow? I’ll have more information about support groups and programs for you” Cadence responded, as she stood up, her thoughts going a mile a minute. 

Talia nodded “I would appreciate that very much, thank you so much Cadence” And with that Talia led Cadence to the door, waving with that same fake grin as she shut the door. Her grin dropping as soon as the door was fully closed. The once happy woman started grumbling as she made her was over to her liquor cabinet, pulling out a bottle of wine, not even bothering with a glass. How dare this worker just show up and start acting like she was some broken mess. She wasn’t broken, no she was a strong woman after everything she had went through. It was those fucking twins, one of them must have alerted the neighbours, and told them lies about her. She would fucking kill them. 

Once the other woman’s voice was gone, the twins ran back down the stairs to their makeshift bedroom, laying down on the bed, acting as though they were still sleeping and hadn’t heard everything. “Hey Kari, I know you don’t talk and I’m not going to make you...but can you speak?” Kira whispered, having been curious about her sisters lack of speech for a long time. 

Kari nodded a couple times, she was fully capable of speech, she just chose not to. 

Kira nodded back “I want you to promise me that if Mother ever kills me, you will run away and find anyone who will listen and tell them everything. Don’t let Mother kill you too” Kira requested, her voice serious. 

Kari thought about it for a moment, before giving her consent to the promise. She then pointed at her twin sister, a non verbal way of saying she expected Kira to do the same thing. If she were to die, Kira had to run and get help. 

“I promise Kari”


End file.
